


The Unfortunate Consequences of Napping With Your Secret Boyfriend

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, N.E.W.T.s | Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: Harry doesn’t wake up when the rest of the eighth years enter the common room and whispers fill the air as everyone lays their eyes on the two people who obviously don’t hate each other anymore. They both, however, wake up when Ron, as soon as he sees them, lets out a bellowing “What?! Malfoy?!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	The Unfortunate Consequences of Napping With Your Secret Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluffy mood, and what better than a cute lil Drarry accidental relationship reveal because they're both adorable idiots. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3

Harry yawns and slides the large mug of coffee closer, slumped down as far as comfortably possible on the leather armchair by the fire. Hermione and Ron are sat across from him on a deep velvety blue sofa, leaning heavily against one another. Harry is almost positive Ron is about to fall asleep, and he reaches out with his foot to nudge him awake. Their last N.E.W.T.s are the next day and nearly every eighth year is camped out in the common room, surrounded by textbooks and parchment. He glances over to the corner of the room, where Draco is almost hidden behind a stack of books, his pale hair the only thing visible. “I think I’ve crammed about all I can into my head,” Harry says, standing up and stretching his arms above his head in a yawn. “I think I’m going to retire for the night.”

“Good idea,” says Hermione. “We want to get enough sleep so we can focus properly on the exams.” She starts gathering her books and nudges Ron as well, who is most definitely asleep. Harry makes his way over to Draco. 

“I’m going to bed, are you coming?” he asks, leaning over the stack to see tired grey eyes peering up at him. 

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer, good night,” he responds with a small smile. Harry nods and places a kiss absentmindedly on his hair before heading towards their room. He’s too tired to notice the weird looks a few people send their way. 

He changes into pyjamas quickly and slides under the sheets. He’s almost asleep when he hears the door open and shut quietly, and shifts over to make room for Draco. “You’re supposed to be asleep,” he whispers as he climbs in next to Harry. 

Harry merely smiles and closes his eyes again, his hand slipping over the two that come up around him. 

***

Harry yawns into his coffee and glances yet again to the Slytherin table at Draco. He knows he’s being far from subtle, but he’s running on no more than four hours of sleep, and Draco is looking far too awake for someone who got even less. Harry takes a sip of coffee and grimaces. Normally he drinks tea, but there’s no way in hell he’s getting through the day’s Potions exam without the extra caffeine. 

All too soon breakfast is over and Harry heads to Potions, nerves roiling throughout his belly the closer he gets.

Harry is incredibly grateful he’s partnered with Draco, and they’re first to finish the potion. Draco carries their vial up to Slughorn and Harry packs away and cleans their things, mind already straying to his incredibly comfortable bed and how he’s going to take an incredibly long nap alongside his boyfriend. 

They’re both practically dead on their feet as they take the long route back to the common room. The portrait swings open and Harry forgets all about his bed and makes a beeline for the squashy emerald sofa that sits right by the fire. He drops his bag and kicks off his shoes, plonking back-first onto the plush green material. He closes his eyes and falls asleep just as Draco lays down on top of him.

***

Harry doesn’t wake up when the rest of the eighth years enter the common room and whispers fill the air as everyone lays their eyes on the two people who obviously don’t hate each other anymore. They both, however, wake up when Ron, as soon as he sees them, lets out a bellowing “What?!  _ Malfoy _ ?!”

Harry tries to jerk up and panics momentarily when he can’t move, and then calms down again when he realises it’s only Draco. Although then he realises  _ where _ he is and  _ what _ he was doing, and panics all over again. He looks at Draco, whose face goes from bright red to deathly pale and straight back to red again. Draco calmly slides off of the sofa and onto the floor and Harry finally sits up, giving the whole gaping room a sheepish smile. Ron seems to finally snap out of his shocked stillness and makes his way over to Harry. “You’re dating  _ Malfoy _ ?” he questions, gesturing to Draco, who’s still on the floor and has brought his hands up to his face as if to shield himself from the mortification. At Harry’s hesitant nod, Ron sighs and closes his eyes. “Congrats, mate. It’ll take some getting used to, but if you’re together then obviously he’s not as much as a git as before.”

Harry laughs weakly. “Thanks Ron,” he says and grabs his bag and shoes, getting unsteadily to his feet. He nudges Draco with his knee and he rises too, finding his things and picking them up before following Harry up the stairs and to their dorm. 

“God, that was horrible,” Draco sighs and throws his things half-heartedly towards the long unused bed before collapsing on the other. “But even so, I’d like to resume our nap, if you wouldn’t mind.” Harry smiles and drops his things on the floor where he’s standing, before climbing underneath the scarlet sheets and falling back asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
